As the new products of the photo-electricity, semiconductor and energy are developed, the material's requirement is from the traditional alloy of steel or aluminum alloy to a new type's alloy, which is like the semiconductor's material of GaN, GaAs or CuInSe2. The composition of the traditional alloy has a specific range. Furthermore, the impurity's content of the higher quality's traditional alloy must be limited. Hence, the metallurgical technology or smelting method with tradition, for example, vacuum induction melting, utilizes online analysis to adjust each element of the composition in alloy melting's liquid state. Nevertheless, the precision of above online analysis's control just attains to ±0.1%. In cooling and solidify process, either much or little segregation still appear according to different alloys' natural phase diagrams. Accordingly, the micro-structure of the material has much precipitation phase or segregation so the material is not uniform, but this phenomenon is accepted by traditional materials.
However, this phenomenon is not accepted by the new materials of the solar cell, magnetic recording and semiconductor. The new materials of the solar cell, magnetic recording and semiconductor must have high purity, which not only relates to impurity's content of the material but also relates to stoichiometry of the material. For these new materials, the off-stoichiometry of the material just has a little error (the precision is less than ±0.1%) and the feature of the materials, for example, resistance coefficient, light's refractive index, reflecting rate or magnetism is completely different. Hence, these new materials are manufactured by the method of physical vapor deposition or high purity powder metallurgy. Nevertheless, the method of physical vapor deposition or high purity powder metallurgy is too expensive.
The mixture alloy usually results uniform property from the big different melting of the different metal material, so this invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing high-purity alloy. The method and apparatus for manufacturing high-purity alloy can economize the cost of the method of physical vapor deposition or high purity powder metallurgy. Furthermore, this invention can get high purity alloy, which is used for the material of the solar cell, magnetic recording and semiconductor.